Le temps d'un automne
by Ch0chette
Summary: ... Elsa Robbins était une psychologue compétente. Mais elle n'aurait jamais du rencontrer Casey Mcdonalds, celle qui bouleversa toute ses croyances


_Amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_Oui je sais pardon pardon pardon. Je suis en Licence de droit maintenant et j'ai un peu de mal a tout gerer. Mais quand je n'en peux plus d'écouter ma prof d'histoire du droit déblaterer sur le roi et ses pouvoirs au XVIIème siècle, j'écris, en pleine amphi. Oui je sais c'est pas bien. mdr_

_Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je reviendrai, je suis désolé, mes partiels sont dans pas longtemps, donc c'est assez compliqué._

_En attendant, voici un nouvel os " le temps d'un automne", si vous connaissez le magnifique film avec Mandy Moore qui porte ce nom alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire le ton que prendra l'histoire... pour les autres sortez les mouchoirs._

_Et oui, encore xD_

_Sur ce, enjoy_

_Bonne LEcture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Elsa n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de faire ça.  
Son professeur de psychologique a la faculté lui avait toujours appris que le règle d'or était de ne jamais s'attacher à un patient, peu importe la fréquence de leur visites, les épreuves qu'ils doivent traverser, les larmes qu'ils versent. Et elle savait que c'était une excellente règle à suivre, et elle y était merveilleusement bien parvenu, ça faisait 5ans qu'elle travaillait à son compte et tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Casey McDonalds, que Casey la fasse douter, qu'elle remette tout en cause, ses croyances, ses certitudes et ces fameuses règles.

Et aujourd'hui, une caisse remplie de cassettes vidéo, Elsa se présentait devant le domicile familial de Casey, domicile que sa patiente avait en quelque sorte abandonné, afin de traverser ses épreuves seules. Seulement voilà, maintenant c'était à elle de prévenir la famille, de leur annoncer ce que Casey leur avait caché pendant tellement longtemps tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, et elle avait dit oui. Parce que Casey l'avait rendue faible et émotive. Elle l'avait fait tomber amoureuse d'elle, et maintenant, elle ne savait plus comment elle pourrait à nouveau s'occuper d'autres personnes.

Elle se reprit bien vite pour pouvoir sonner et paraitre professionnelle.

Elle entendit un remue-ménage derrière la porte et quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir au bout de 5 min

Quand elle vit la personne face à elle, le prénom de Derek clignota dans sa tête. Elsa comprit pourquoi Casey était tombé amoureuse de Derek, il avait tout du mauvais garçon torturé. Il avait une coupe de cheveu en bataille, une chemise ouvert avec un jean délavé. Mais son visage paraissait ravagé par la tristesse et la haine. Il semblait contenir difficilement tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, sans doute à propos de Casey. Ca ne l'étonnera pas vu le récit qu'elle a entendu de sa vie

_« Derek, soupira Casey, c'est l'arrogance et le narcissisme pur. Quand j'ai compris qu'il allait devenir mon demi-frère, je crois que j'ai paniqué à ce moment-là. Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait falloir que je m'adapte, que je trouve le moyen de le prendre au piège dans son propre jeu. Il m'a fait morfler, vraiment, il m'a humilié, rabaissé, il a colporté des rumeurs sur moi et détruit pas mal de mes relations. Mais c'est Derek, et c'est aussi un cœur énorme et une gentillesse caché, il ne veut pas le montrer, montrer qu'il est « faible » parce que l'amour, la gentillesse, l'altruisme, c'est de la faiblesse pour lui. J'y suis parvenu finalement, à le prendre au piège, il a succombé à ses faiblesses, il m'a suivi dans le monde doux et sensuel de l'amour. Ça n'a pas été simple, nous étions demi-frère et demi-sœur, on ne pouvait s'afficher comme ça, on se cachait, on continuer de s'humilier en public, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu, puis on demandait pardon le soir dans des étreintes et des baisers. Il m'a apporté beaucoup en me vidant de mon essence, il m'a donné la foi en brisant toutes mes croyance, il m'a aimé en me détestant. Il me déteste sans doute plus qu'il ne m'aime désormais. Je l'ai brisé, j'ai brisé ce que j'avais mis tellement de temps à lui montrer. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même quand je suis partie. Il s'en a pris à sa sœur, à son frère, a tous ceux qui comptait vraiment mais qui ne le savait pas. J'ai fait de lui un homme brisé, et je n'arrive pas à vivre avec ça. Mais il le fallait, Parce que même brisé, un homme peut se reconstruire, mais en restant, je lui aurais infligé encore plus de souffrances. C'était mieux ainsi. De moins je l'espère de toute mes forces »_

Je peux vous aider, demande brusquement Derek, qui attendait depuis pas mal de temps que Elsa revienne du monde des souvenirs

Excusez-moi, vous êtes Derek Venturi ?

Peut-être. Qui êtes-vous ?

Casey l'avait prévenu que si elle voulait voir la famille au complet il fallait venir le dimanche après-midi, Nora insistait à chaque fois pour que toute la famille se réunisse au moins une fois par semaine, afin de garder encore un minimum de cohésion même si depuis le départ de Casey, les repas n'étaient plus les même.

Je m'appelle Elsa Robbins, je suis psychologue à Toronto, j'aimerai beaucoup vous parlez, ainsi qu'à votre famille. Ca concerne Casey.

Le visage dur de Derek se transforma en véritable masque de douleur, sans doute que le nom de sa demi-sœur n'était plus prononcé maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.  
Derek, ouvra la porte et la laissa rentrer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le tableau qui s'offrait aux yeux d'Elsa, n'était pas celui d'une famille heureuse, même s'ils essayaient. Tout le monde était rassemblé en bas, mais chacun vaguait à ses occupations sans se soucier des autres. Ils levèrent tous la tête cependant à son arrivée.  
Derek se posta a ses cotés mais ne put parler encore. Elsa se lança donc

Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en plein week-end, mais je m'appelle Elsa Robbins, je suis psychologue, et Casey McDonalds était ma patiente.

Si elle trouva que l'ambiance était déjà froide, son annonce la refroidie encore plus. Elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé sur le sol vers ce qu'elle devinait être la cuisine. Un homme, qui devait avoir La cinquante, ou du moins elle le pensait mais si c'était Georges, elle se trompait et c'était les rides d'inquiétude qui le vieillissait.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Georges Venturi, dit-il en lui présentant sa main qu'elle lui serrait. Pardonnez-moi mais que faites-vous ici.

Elsa eu presque envie de sourire, Georges était le genre de père qu'elle aurait aimé avoir : le pilier de la famille qui garde toujours son sang-froid. Les paroles de Casey sur son beau-père lui reviennent en tête.

_« Georges, Casey eu un sourire tendre, je l'ai détesté au départ. Parce qu'il bouleversait ma vie entière, à cause de lui j'héritais de frères et sœur à l'opposé de moi, qui ne rangeaient rien, était vulgaire parfois et même méchant. Ma mère, en l'épousant, me forçait à cohabiter avec ses énergumènes- Casey éclata de rire et changea de position sur son fauteuil – et puis j'ai appris à le connaître, à comprendre à quel point il était quelqu'un de doux et de généreux. Il était certes maladroit et ne savait pas toujours quoi faire mais il donnait ce qu'il pouvait donner. J'ai appris à l'aimer même, comme un second père, parce que c'est ce qu'il était finalement, notre second père, à Lizzie et moi, il était toujours là si on avait besoin de lui, même si le pauvre avait du mal avec les histoires d'adolescentes. Il était là, il nous aimait comme il aimait ses enfants. J'espère qu'il m'aime toujours autant, qu'il ne m'en veut pas, qu'il pense à moi… »_

Je suis venue à la demande de Casey.

George lui indiqua alors la table pour qu'il aille s'asseoir.

J'aimerai rester sur le canapé si ça ne vous dérange pas. Toutes les séances avec Casey ont été filmé à sa demande, elle voulait conserver tout sur vidéo, elle avait préparé ce jour depuis longtemps, elle voulait vous le montrer.

Elsa pose la caisse remplie de vidéos sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Tous les membres de la famille se rassemblèrent autour de la table sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Elsa tendit à Georges la dernière vidéo qu'elle avait de Casey, c'était dans cet ordre-là que Casey l'avait décidé. Elle respectait sa volonté.

George introduisit la cassette et s'installa à côté de sa femme qui sera bien fort sa main. Elsa s'assit sur une chaise, un peu en retrait. Georges appuya sur Lecture.

La première image apparut rapidement, et c'est une Casey affaiblie, fatigué et blessé qui apparut à l'écran. Nora laissa échapper un sanglot et Elsa put voir Derek trembler

Bonjour Casey, raconte-moi ton état d'esprit d'aujourd'hui.

C'est de pire en pire, soupira Casey, j'ai de plus en plus mal, au cœur et au corps. Parfois les crises sont tellement forte que je ne sais plus qui je suis ni ou je suis. Quand j'ai enfin un peu de répit, je ne sais plus qu'elle heure il est, s'il fait jour ou nuit, parfois elle dure des heures, parfois cinq minutes. Je ne peux plus lutter, je n'en ai plus la force.

Nora mis une main devant sa bouche, on voyait que Lizzie avait caché son visage dans le cou de Edwin, qui passait une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son dos, il retenait difficilement quelque larmes.

Tu ne peux plus ?

J'arrête. Terminé. Cette saloperie m'a pompé de toute mon essence, toute mon énergie. En plus de faire de moi un corps pratiquement sans vie, qui n'a pratiquement plus la force de bouger, elle m'a rendue aigrie, pessimiste et misanthrope. Je ne veux plus être cette personne-là. Je veux redevenir la petite fille modèle de ma mère, la demi-sœur exaspérante de Derek, je veux redevenir la nouvelle fille à l'opposé de l'ainé de Georges, le piller de Lizzie, le modèle de Marti. Je veux pouvoir, même si ce n'est l'espace que d'une seconde, au moment où mon dernier souffle s'en va, je veux revenir celle qu'ils aimaient tant autrefois.

Il t'aime toujours. Qu'il sache que tu sois malade ou non.

Mais ils ne le savent pas ça, que je suis mortellement malade. Que je suis partie pour les préserver, pour pas qu'ils aient à voir mon état empirer de jour en jour, et maintenant d'heure en heure. Je voulais qu'il garde à l'esprit celle que j'étais non celle que je suis. Mais il y a tellement de choses que je ne leur ai pas dites à tous.

Comme quoi.

Casey prit une autre position sur son fauteuil, et sourit difficilement.

J'aimerai dire à Georges que je le remercie du fond du cœur, il m'a apporté beaucoup, qu'il a permis à ma mère d'être à nouveau heureuse, que malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, qu'il m'aidait et que j'ai fini par l'aimer comme mon père.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Georges, des joues ravagées par la douleur, l'absence et le temps.

J'aimerais dire à ma mère qu'elle a toujours été là, même une fois que je suis partie, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle, elle m'accompagne à chaque seconde, c'est sa pensée qui m'a donné la force de vouloir combattre. Elle qui, en perdant mon père, a dû surmonter la vie de célibataire avec deux filles à charges. J'aimerai lui dire qu'elle a fait du bon travail, que ses filles sont des filles bien, qu'elle les a bien éduqués.

George attira sa femme vers lui et la serra fort tandis que Nora pleurait à chaudes larmes.

J'aimerai dire aussi à Marti et Lizzie qu'elles ont la même importance pour moi, que je les aime autant l'une que l'autre. J'aimerai qu'elle sache que j'ai toujours tout fait pour être un bon modèle pour elle, que j'ai tenté de les aider du mieux que je pouvais à trouver leur voie, à savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. J'aurais aimé assisté à toutes leur décision importante, à tous les tournants de leurs vies. Je suis sûre qu'elles deviendront de magnifiques femmes accomplies et indépendantes réussissant là ou d'autres échouent. Elles me sont aussi précieuses que puisse l'être l'air qu'on respire.

Lizzie prit la main de Marti dans la sienne, très fort.

J'aimerai dire à Edwin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, que s'il n'est pas aussi cool et aussi populaire que Derek, ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave, il y aura toujours plein de gens qui voudront l'entourer, toujours des tas de filles qui voudront être à ses bras. J'aimerai qu'il sache que son frère peut être un modèle mais jamais une copie conforme de ce qu'il veut être, car Edwin est spécial et doit trouver seul quel genre d'homme il veut être. Et je sais qu'il en deviendra un exceptionnel.

Ce fut au tour de Lizzie de passer une main sur le dos d'Edwin, qui était secoué de sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de cacher.

Et le meilleur pour la fin – Tout le monde put voir apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Casey, un sourire différent, un sourire amoureux- J'aimerai dire à Derek à quel point il ne se rend pas compte de la pureté de son cœur caché derrière cet énorme mur de vanité et d'égocentrisme. J'aimerai lui dire que ce n'est pas une faiblesse de se montrer tel quel aux autres, parce qu'il est loin d'être faible, le fait d'aimer sa petite sœur au point d'accepter de se faire déguiser, c'est beau, pas ridicule. J'aimerai qu'il sache que je l'ai toujours aimé, pas comme un frère, ni comme un demi-frère, je l'aime, je l'aime au point de souffrir parfois de le voir avec d'autres mais je l'aime assez pour le laisser faire. Depuis le tout début d'ailleurs car tout cet aplomb ne pouvait cacher qu'une peur de la souffrance causer par les autres. J'espère qu'il m'a apprécié au moins un peu, qu'il ne m'a pas détesté comme on le montrait quand on se bagarrait. J'aurais aimé savoir si j'aurais eu ma chance si je n'avais pas été sa demi-sœur, si j'avais pu être plus qu'une distraction la nuit. J'aimerai qu'il fasse de beaux enfants, qu'il s'ouvre assez à une femme pour qu'elle connaisse toutes ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Qu'il ait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour supporter parfois le fait qu'il ne se confie pas. J'aimerai qu'il ne m'oublie jamais et que son diction favori devienne « qui aime bien châtie bien ».

Derek avait enfui sa tête dans ses mains, on ne pouvait voir sa réaction, mais on devinait aisément que c'est parce qu'il ne tenait pas à montrer qu'il pleurait.

Elsa comprit que cela faisait beaucoup d'information déjà, elle appuya sur pause et attendit quelques minutes que chacun se remette un peu de ses émotions.  
Après quelque minute Nora se redressa et se tourna vers Elsa

De quoi parle-elle ? pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle est mortellement malade ?

Elsa savait parfaitement que c'était elle aussi qui allait devoir dire à la famille de Casey ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle avait une meilleure idée

Elle appuya sur « Eject » sur le magnétoscope, prit la cassette qui y été et en mis une autre. La toute première cette fois.

Bonjour, Casey c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est ça  
-Je vous écoute  
- Je tiens à vous dire dès le début que je ne crois absolument pas que vous puissiez m'aidez en quoique ce soit, je ne crois pas à la psychologie, j'ai arrêté d'y croire, comme pas mal d'autres choses en grandissant. Mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, à quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, qui ne me côtoie pas, qui ne passera pas le reste de ma vie à me regarder avec pitié ou souffrance. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de neutre.  
-Je comprends. Mais parler te fera déjà énormément de bien tu sais ? Je t'écouterais

La famille venturi, installés dans le salon familial, voyait bien la différence entre la Casey de cette vidéo et celle de la précédente. Celle-ci ressemblait à celle qui les avait quitté : les joues rouges et les yeux bleu pétillants, une voix dynamique et une gestuelle rien qu'à elle. Celle de la première vidéo n'avait rien avoir : Elle avait de grandes cernes bleus, entourant des yeux plus vraiment bleu, ils avaient perdu tellement de leur éclat qu'on n'en distinguait plus la couleur. Elle portait un foulard sur sa tête dépourvu des longues vagues de cheveux châtains qui ondulaient sur ses cheveux. Elle était maigre aussi, tellement maigre, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on pouvait la briser rien qu'en la prenant dans ces bras.  
Ils comprirent très vite que Elsa avait vu Casey dépérir du début à la fin, de la joyeuse et en forme Casey, a celle qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

En temps normal, poursuivit la Casey de la vidéo, je serais allé me confier à ma mère ou à ma meilleure amie, mais là je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas leur infliger une pareille douleur. Ce serait injuste après tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi.

Qu'elle est cette chose que tu ne veux pas leur dire ?

Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai des hallucinations, mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, je pensais juste que c'était mon subconscient qui me proposer une autre forme d'extériorisation ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bien vite elles sont devenu trop fréquentes à mon goût et assez bizarre, elle me donnait mal au crâne et je ne parvenais plus autant à me concentrer qu'avant j'ai donc décidé d'aller voir un médecin, il y a deux semaines, mais pas celui habituel, si ça se trouve ce n'était rien mais je préférais vérifier avant et puis je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'il aille dire à ma mère que j'avais un nouvel ami appelé Alexis qui me donnait toute sorte de conseils. Donc je me suis un peu éloigné de la maison et mon nouveau médecin m'a fait des tas de test en tout genre. Une semaine plus tard, il m'annonce que c'est une tumeur cérébrale cancéreuse, à un stade bien avancé parce que j'avais refusé de voir la réalité en face, de comprendre que d'avoir un ami imaginaire ce n'est jamais bon signe, même avec du surmenage.

Ça suffit !

Derek s'était levé du fauteuil et avait appuyé sur pause, laissant Casey avec une mine douloureuse sur son visage.

Je refuse d'en voir d'avantage, pourquoi nous infliger ça ? Demanda-t-il à Elsa en se positionnant devant son visage

Elsa pensait s'être assez préparée à voir cet air accusateur sur leur visage, mais elle s'était trompée, c'était un énorme coup de massue qu'elle se prenait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle vit Lizzie s'approcher de Derek et passer un bras sur le sien en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ce n'est pas sa faute Derek, lui dit-elle en caressant son bras dans un geste fraternel, ce n'est pas sa faute si Casey est tombé malade, si elle a décidé de l'affronter seule. On devrait la remercier au contraire, elle l'a accompagné, a tenter de l'aider comme elle le pouvait. Elle nous manque terriblement à nous aussi.

Derek fut secoué de sanglots et courba l'échine afin de masquer au mieux sa tristesse. Lizzie l'attira à elle et le berça en murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortant.

Ou est Casey ? Je vous en prie, dites le moi

Nora s'était levée du canapé et était venu rejoindre Elsa, Lizzie et Derek, passant une main dans les cheveux de Derek, elle s'assit sur la table basse face à Elsa, triturant ses mains, attendant une réponse.

Et voilà, c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait tellement. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à l'accepté, ce serait encore plus de le dire à la famille de Casey.

A la fin de cette séance, répondit-elle en pointant la télé, Casey m'a annoncé que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de souffrir, elle m'a demandé d'attendre 2h avant de contacté les secours. Ils ne sont pas arrivé a temps, les secouristes se sont même demandé comment elle avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps au vu du stade avancé de sa maladie. Je pense que ce n'est pas tellement les somnifères qu'elle a pris qui l'on tué, plutôt le fait que sa volonté l'a abandonnée. Je suis désolée.

Nora fut secoué de puissant sanglots et Georges du se précipiter vers sa femme pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe. Derek se brisa la main en frappant le sol de son point. Elsa savait parfaitement que cette famille avait contenu toute ses émotions depuis longtemps et que cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle s'était brisée, qu'elle avait perdu sa foi, ses habitudes de bonnes petites familles.

Pouvez-vous…pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls maintenant ? Demanda Georges dans un grand effort.

Bien sûr,

Elsa se leva, et déposa dans la boite de casette sa carte de visite, afin que Georges puisse l'appeler quand il serait prêt à demander ce qu'il était advenu du corps de sa belle-fille.

Georges hocha la tête quand il vit le papier et Elsa se dépêcha de sortir de la maison. Elle se précipita vers sa voiture et une fois au volant, elle se mit à pleurer aussi. Parce qu'elle détestait son métier plus que tout à l'heure actuelle, parce qu'elle aurait voulu connaitre Casey au détour d'une rue, dans un café ou dans une bibliothèque. Elle ne lui aurait probablement accordé aucune attention et elle ne s'en aurait porté que mieux. Parce que maintenant elle savait qu'elle allait être hantée par sa voix et son image toute sa vie. Elle le savait parce que ça commençait déjà

_« J'espère qu'il me pardonneront de les avoir fait souffrir mais je les ai aimés de tout mon être. Il j'espère, je crois même, qu'ils me garderont toujours avec eux, dans leurs têtes mais surtout dans le cœur. »_

Dans celui d'Elsa aussi.


End file.
